Felices fiestas
by Kokoa-chan2
Summary: Locos en Navidad: tratan de pasar una navidad todos juntos "en amigos"..  Año nuevo: Tetsuya y Masaru vs. Akatsuki y Fujio tratan de jugarcelas bien.
1. Locos en Navidad

**Locos en navidad**

**Hola a todos hoy estoy un poco inspirada en la actualidad!**

**Los personajes no me pertenesen.**

* * *

><p>Doremi una chica tan fresca en esta epoca del año, esta en compras navideñas! regalos para todos sus amigos y familia, Doremi-chan camina con montones de bolsa con regalos..<p>

Creo que son todos los regalos- decia la chica mientras que unas de las bolsas se venia abajo y se tropezó con una banca y todos los regalos salieron volando

Pero que torpe eres! - delante de Doremi estaba un chico

Kotakeee! ayudame a levantarme y ahora mismo! - la chica se pone con una cara bien roja

Ok, ok no te pongas asi! - el chico la ayuda a pararse.. la chica recoge todos los regalos y se larga.

Por otro lado los FLAT4 estaban colgando adornos y cosas asi en una casa y las otras chicas también, Leon y Tooru ponen los adornos navideños en toda la casa, Fujio y Akatsuki pone medias y con muchos dulces Hana pone ¿galleta y leche para santa claus? (que rara niña es) Hazuki y Momoko ponen la mesa con todos los postres navideños y el fabuloso dulce de frutas Aiko y Onpu ponen un nacimiento y solo esperan a que Doremi aparesca.

Ya llegue - Doremi entra con una sonrisa de mil Cabritos locos, Leon sale disparado hacia ella

Trajiste mis regalos? los trajites, los trajistes - tenia la mas grande emoción

Solo eso te interesa - aiko lo jala de las orejas

Auch, auch me lastimas Ai-chan - decia el chico mientra esta lo arrastraba hasta una silla

Claro, pero a las 12 de la noche lo abres y si te pierdes de algo, en la mañana! - decía la chica mientras se reía como loca

Te pasa algo? - preguntaba Akatsuki-kun

Ya podemos comer? - preguntaba Leon sobandose la pansa

Pues mas tarde, todo los chicos hicieron todo lo pocible para antes de la gran presentación de los fuegos artificiales! Doremi y sus amigas servian la comida y los chicos... bueno Leon era el que comia como un cerdo!

Comes como un cerdo - decia la chica de gafas, asombrada de verlo comer

Clarou quei shi pot...- el chico se le derramaba la comida de la boca y Fujio le da un vaso con agua y Leon se la toma para bajar la comida - Gracias! como decía desde ayer me dije a mi mismo, HOY NO COMERE NADA YA QUE MAÑANA COMERE COMO UN CERDO!

Y si que lo eres - decía Aiko con algo de burla

here is the dessert! - dijo Momoko con una gran sonrisa

Que bien! - todos dicen al ver el gran postre de frutas hecho con amor de Momoko

Doremi te gusta? - dice Akatsuki

Pues claro que si, me gustaría mas con helado pero bueno! - dice doremi-chan viendo molesta a Tooru

¿Porque me miras de esa forma? - decia Tooru aun más molesto que Doremi

oigan hoy es día de ser Happy! - dice Onpu levantandose de la silla

Etto, Onpu tiene razón, solo por un helado? - Dice Hazuki tomandose entre si las manos

Ok, ok pero ahora mismo tenemos que comer nosotras - decía Doremi y luego comenzo que todas sus amigas se reían y ella pensó que se estaba divirtiendo luego vío en su plato que no havía nada y Leon tenía "su cuchara" en la boca

Hana-cha los quiere a todos! - Hana se levanta de su silla y abraza a cada uno

llego la hora y todos salen a fuera para ver los fuegos artificiales, Onpu saca una cámara filmadora mientras que Tooru tiene una cámara digital, los chicos se toman las fotos, como el grupo de los FLAT4, las chicas todas juntas, una que esta Doremi, Aiko y Hazuki, otra donde esta Momoko y Onpu y también Leon y Momoko con una cara extremadamente loca y revoltosas, Doremi y Akatsuki se tomarón una fotos y muchas mas.

Luego los fuegos artificiales estaban que arden en colores y Onpu filmaba toda la ecena maravillosa (Creo que soy la chica mas desafortunada, espero que el otro año sea la chica mas feliz.) Pues de eso Hana se fue a dormir y los demas se fueron a abrir los regalos, cortecía de Doremi y...

Oh! thanks Dorem-chan - decía Leon al abrir su regalo

De nada! jeje - Decia Doremi poniendo las manos a la cabeza

(?...) Una maquina de hacer gomitas? - dice Leon mientras volteaba la cajeta por todos lados

Se que te gusta comer y esto es el regalo perfecto - dice Doremi con un poco de miedo

Me Encata! - decia Leon con los ojos más brillantes y todos con una gota

Hana-chan me dijo que estos presentes son para todos nosotros!- dice Hazuki mientra sostenía unos sobres de colores

Es una carta de Hana-chan

y dice asi

Queridos amigos Hana-chan les quiere decir Feliz Navidad a cada uno de ustedes ya que eh crecido junto a ustedes, ustedes son mi familia aunque sea menor que ustedes yo eh aprendido cada cosas que me enseñan, aunque nos portemos mal siempre estamos juntos y les gusta los desafíos o los retos aunque amen las cámaras y el teatro, siempre estan conmigo en las buenas y en las malas los quiero a todos con un abrazo y vostezo.

De Hana-chan.

Kawaii! Hana-chan - Todos tenían la cara de bebes ojones!

Todos se fueron en el techo de cada casa se escucha un "Jojojo Feliz navidad".

Fin!

Kokoa-chan2

* * *

><p><strong>Pues que tengan felices fiestas a todos gracias por leer Locos en Navidad y solo me falta del año nuevo, también creo que esta navidad sera rara!<strong>

**bueno ya me voy hasta la proxima.**


	2. Año nuevo

**Año nuevo**

**Gracias por sus comentarios fue un apoyo muy grande para mi!**

**Aviso! Esta historia esta enrredada que ni yo puedo entenderla.**

* * *

><p>Unos días despues de la fiesta navideña Doremi y sus amigas no quieren saber de comida hasta hoy que es 31 de diciembre, los FLAT4 están jugando videojuegos o prefieren leer libros o revista de moda.<p>

Tetsuya Kotake y Masaru Yada deciden vicitar a sus enemigos por motivos de bondad, tocan el timbre de su casa y despues los dos chicos esperan a que alguien les abra la puerta, esperaron unos momentos y alguien abre la puerta.

¿Que quieren? - dice Akatsuki sin inportarle quien eran, Masaru respondío primero que el otro chico

No preguntes, esta fujio? - dice Masaru con un tono repulsivo

Fujiooooo un duende te buscaaaa! - Dice Akatsuki, solo queria molestarlo

¿Duende? - Masaru tiene venas de rabia

Quien es? - Fujio con una sonrisa

Pues yo! - dice Masaru con una mirada desafiante y Fujio le cambio la mirada de una sonriente a una mas mala

Yada! - dice Fujio mientra mantenía una conección con Masaru!

Kashikoi! - igual mente tiente la conección

Luego Akatsuki ve que el otro chico es...

KOTAKEEE! - Akatsuki grita porque ya le estaba dando un ataque mágico (para no decir lo otro)

(Si Shidoosha! te vengo a arevatar a Doremi! Jajajaja!) - Tetsuya en eso momentos que estaba pensando no sabia si decirlo de esa forma - Akatsuki!

No me digas que tu también quieres pasar? eh Kotake?- dice Akatsuki con los brazos cruzados

Alfin los invitan a pasar y los dos chicos se sientan en un sofá y ven que Leon esta jugando video juego como loco y que Tooru lee revistas de famosos y guapos titulada "Solo guapos" revistas de solo chicos y guapos solo como para el! Leon los invito a jugar con el, el super juego de Man Matanza 3 y solo Tetsuya dijo que si y Masaru prefirio quedarse quieto mientras que Akatsuki se fue a jugar con los otros dos mientra los tres gritan "Dale, Dale con mas fuerza" Toda clase de palabras y despues de un rato los chicos se canzaron, las chicas llegaron con algo de comida.

Hola ya llegamos! - dice Hazuki!

Hazuki! - Dicen ambos chicos

Masaru? - dice Hazuki - que sorpresa, no sabía que estabas aqui!

Kotake tu tambié? - Dice Aiko con cara muy confundida

como siempre ustedes vienen aquí nosotros nos queríamos también incluir - Dice Tetsuya

Pues que mal, no sabia que los FLAT4 tenían vicita- Dice Onpu

Onpuuu!- Dice Tooru agarrandole las manos

Tooru! que sorpresa, pensé que me ibas a saltar en cima!- dice Onpu con gotas en la cabeza

Tengo Hambre! - dice Leon a la canasta de Hazuki

Tienes hambre? - Pregunta Hazuki al ver a Leon que tiene ganas de devorase todo lo que hay adentro

No eh comido nada desde la navidad! - dice Leon aun mirando a la canasta

Leon que voy hacer contigo?- Dice Aiko mientras se tapa la cara

Darme comida? - Dice Leon mientra se le salen la baba de la boca y los demas con puntos en ves de ojos

Ai-chan! - Aiko mira a Hazuki - vamos a darle comida a los chicos

Que Cosa yo tengo ganas de ir a comer en la heladeria mas sercana y ustedes chicas - decia Doremi muy aburrida

Pues quieres que te lleve? - dice Tetsuya

Queee? y Doble Quee Queeee! - Dice mas despierta Doremi - no necesito de tu dine...oye porque no me compras el helado tu

Pues yo solo queria acompañarte! - dice muy enojado

Deeeejen de discutir dentro de unas horas sera año nuevo y el año nuevo no quiere verlos más - Tooru decía mientras se les escapaban las ideas y todos con puntos en ves de ojos

No nos quiere ver mas?- Decian ambos chicos

No, no eso no quise decir, lo que quise decir fue que el año no los quiere ver peleando - dice Tooru con gotas

que es ese olor - dice Fujio

Parese que es la comida que prepare - dice Hazuki

Viene desde la cocina - Dice Aiko señalando y todos corren a ver y todos gritan el nombre de Leon!

Lo siento no me aguante mucho tiempo - Dice Leon con el estomago lleno

Bueno ya que vamos a comer algo Tetsuya invita - Dice Akatsuki señalando a tetsuya

Yooo! yo porque? - dice Tetsuya - yo no tengo para ustedes

Bueno yo si invito a todos! - Dice Akatsuki con una gran sonrisa

Akatsuki eres increible - dice Todas la chicas

Pues yo quiero una sin grasa - dice Tooru

y yo quiero algo mas salado!- Dijo Leon

aun quieres más - Dijo Aiko

Pues si tengo aun hambre de dos días jejeje - Dice Leon con una cara muy Feliz

Ya pues!- Dice Aiko que ni sabe que hacer

Asi que todos fueron a un restaurante rápido pues Leon escogio este restaurante y Tooru se fue a llorar.

Llorar es de niñas! - dijo Leon y todas las chicas se pusiero tan enojadas con el

aqui esta nuestro pedido, vengan a comer! - Dijo Akatsuki muy molesto por el mal comportamiento de sus amigos

Todos comiero disfrutaron y saborearon y se fuero mas tarde y lo que paso fue que cada uno se fue a su casa para pasar el año nuevo con su familia y el padre de Doremi saca una cámara y le toma fotos a ella y a su hermana Poppu y su esposa. En casa de Aiko ella estaba muy Feliz ya que Hana y Momoko y la Familia de Momoko estarán con ella y Onpu y Hazuki juntas los FLAT4 Y los otros dos estaban en un Festival de año nuevo que las demas gentes estaban poniendo fuegos artificiales y mas cosas Despues de todo a la mañana siguiente todos van al templo a pedir peticiones del año nuevo. Por un lado Doremi pide ser la chica mas linda y poder disfrutar con sus amigos y estar mas serca con el chico de sus sueños.

Hazuki pide ser feliz siempre con sus familias, amigos y Masaru, Onpu pide que Tooru la deje de molestar y quiere que un modelo muy guapo sea su novio, Tooru pide ser un modelo muy guapo y de categoria alta clase y tambien que Onpu sea su novia, Leon pide ser mas rubio y poderle ganar a Aiko y que Aiko pierda todas las jugadas de basket, Aiko pide por su familia, salud y que Leon no la pueda vencer aunque el sueñe, Fujio pide por ser sabio y excelente en todo y una novia, Masaru pide por ser el mejor y tambien que mejoren las cosas con Hazuki y el y que Fujio se valla con otra, Tetsuya pide, Quiero que Doremi y yo seamos novios por siempre y que Akatsuki no se meta! -(Nota Kokoa-chan2: Porque este chico no pidio inteligencia o algo asi?)- Akatsuki pide por Doremi y sus amigos y amigas, Inteligencia de sobra y que Doremi se interese por el, Momoko, Poppu y Hana piden por su familia, Salud y que sus amigos se les desagas sus peticiones y que el año sea como viene.

Al rato todos los chico(a)s se encuentran y se ríen como si nada uviese pasado.

Fin!

Kokoa-chan2

* * *

><p><strong>Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año nuevo a todos cuidense mucho ya que el otro año tendré muy poco tiempo de escribir aunque es muy lindo escribir :) y una cosa! yom siempre escribo escuchando musica y asi es mucho más facil para mí! <strong>

**Recuerden que me gusta la Pareja KotaDore, el problema es que me gustan los 6 chicos de esta serie jeje ^ / / / ^ **

**Me identifico como Doremi "la chica mas desafortunada" y buenop!**

**y ademas que un chico me rechazo! hace un tiempo pues que soy algo atolondrada jeje pero eso ya no importa.**

**bye bye!**


End file.
